Plot so far 4/27/2017
Arriving in Newfoundland From the most influential hangover in the world, to beating a skeleton to death. * The Crew wakes up from a hangover on a stolen ship * The Crew Vow to break the Vik Blockade * The Crew gets kicked out of Port Royale * The Crew navigates a conflict between the HANGEDMAN and the MONITOR * The Crew intervene between fighting monks and rangers * Uan Bong bogarts hoards of magic items, dies where his corpse can not be recovered * The Crew Defeat the Skeleton of NOX the necromancer The Curse of New Trenton From beating a child to death, to beating a folk hero to death * The Crew Piss off the Redfords at a beach * The Crew gets tricked by bloodlusters in search for Captain Oceancrest * The Crew are almost killed by a cursed sword, Redshir is trapped within * The Crew battle the Redfords at sea * The Crew learn of the 4 legendary items of Newfoundland, and their Guardians * The Crew Escape the Dank Brotherhood Betrayal of the Blind Man From the great divide to sick PVP. * The Crew is divided, between those that want to seal the items, and those that want to use them * The Crews enter Caust Hollow, but are unable to clear the foundry. * Block Cockmann and Dichless fight to the death to determine the mission of the Crews * Cockmann Kills Dichless, and renames the ship in his honor Assassination of High Priest Spaghett From Swamp Monster cults to DMX gladiator fights * The Crew botch an assassination, marooning their ship in the escape * The Crew is captured by a monster in the swamps * The Crew enters a gladiatorial tournament in order to reattempt the assassination * The Crew are framed and nearly executed for a separate, parallel assassination plot * The Area comes under attack, the Crew learns that they are being invaded A tale of Two Masters From Shit Dragon Lore to massive firestorms. * The Crew flees east to seek the wisdom of the Two Masters * The Crew in parts, surmount the Fane Hoarfrost * The Crew fights through the invasion of Trinqual after consulting the Masters * The Crew pursue the Hollows convoy back to caust hollow * The Crew attempt to defeat the dadelean knights, and recapture the silver heart * They escape and follow Lady Silvia back to new Trenton A City of Privateers * A providential government of pirates is setup, the crew are fired for incompetence at New Trenton, Renamed Tytanhold * A group sails with the Hanged Man to gather troops and pull supplies * A Transport malfunction leaves the crew stranded on an island near Vik territory * They discover a temple cursed by the events of the first night * After heavy losses of men and the abandonment of the Hanged Man they return * The crew join a voyage to set new transport points and end up in a wealthy town * They are tricked into holding up a bank and escape after negotiations, during the second robbery * The crew head out to the port town of Innsmouth and investigate rumors of a cult